


Eyecolor

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude's mom has a name now!, M/M, Support Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: In which Balthus finds that being Claude's bodyguard comes with a bit more than he first anticipated.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 36





	Eyecolor

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am playing the game primarily in Japanese, and in the Claude/Balthus supports balthus specifically offers to be claude's "bodyguard" and so I played off of that. Otherwise, yeah this is a translation of what I wrote in japanese, and so it might not fully match their localized character voices but I tried!
> 
> i don't actually ship them romantically but their support gave me some intense brainworms that i can't shake. I still might do a larger English fic, but this is the translation of the Japanese drabble!
> 
> also another note, writing in Japanese, i played into some more of the Japanese topes and i mentioned things I wouldn't otherwise mention in English. Like the issue of sexual orientation and Claude being jealous as a warning. I typically don't like to dwell on those issues in my work which is why I mention it. Anyway, Enjoy!

This night, Claude finally accepted Balthus’ offer to tag along as a bodyguard. But even as the two had gotten close recently, it’s not like the depths of Claude’s heart had been revealed. Claude kept mum about why, but Balthus didn’t seem to mind. He simply came along without question. And at the moment, Claude was grateful for that. 

After the errand was complete, the two found themselves at a small tavern; in a village near Riegan territory where Claude’s business had been. They sat together, drinking at the bar, their chatter together having died out for the moment. Claude looks as if he is starting a place far away, and is only startled back to reality by a sharp clap on his shoulder.

“Hey there, Leader-man,” Balthus grins. “You drunk already? Or is something on your mind?”

“Huh? ah, right…It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Claude’s eyes then return to that far-off place. 

“Hey, I’m one of your friends, right? You can really talk to me about anything, you know.”

“That means a lot but, I’m serious, nothing’s bothering me,” Claude said, lying through his teeth. That far off look of his, in reality, it was a gaze that allowed everything to come into focus. By releasing his focus on what was in front of him, he can instead see the figures that pop in and out of the corner of his vision. That way, he can easily observe any suspicious figures without them being the wiser. And as it happened, since earlier, there was, in fact, someone suspicious just out of the corner of Claude’s eye. It was a female sword user covered in a long black cloak. An assassin? or just a spy. She didn’t appear to be one of Judith’s…could it be another of Count Gloucester’s? But what purpose would he have for following Claude here of all places?

“Oi!” Balthus says again, touching Claude’s shoulder a little gentler this time. “You really have drunk too much huh? Come on, I’ll carry you back to safety.”

Before Claude could protest he found himself suddenly taken up into Balthus’ arms and cradled against his broad chest. “Hey, Balthus—” 

“It’s no sweat off my back, pal! You’re actually pretty light, you know that?”

“That’s not the issue—” Even though Claude’s face was beet-read, he still clung to Balthus’ neck as tight as he could. Was Claude really drunk after all? No, the heat extending from his face across his whole body…that was unavoidable from being grabbed by such a strong and handsome man as Balthus, surely.

Claude, being interested in men as well as women was more than aware of his tastes, this situation certainly wasn’t an issue. However, Claude knew that his preferences weren’t nearly as permitted in Fodlan. That had to be one of the things that Claude misses the most about his homeland. Even if he was despised and hated for his bloodline, at least he never would have been degraded because of who he came to love or take as a partner. 

If Balthus had taken notice of Claude’s obvious attraction, he showed no sign of it. Having been raised on the border between Almyra and Fodlan…perhaps he brought differently?

As he thought this, Balthus suddenly neared his face to Claude’s once again. “Hey Claude, the innkeeper said there’s only one room left, that okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, I don’t mind sharing a room.”

“There’s only one bed, too.” With that, Claude was so startled that he flailed and almost went tumbling out of Balthus’ arms. 

“Ahh…that’s fine too!” Claude’s face is still completely flushed. “You gonna carry me all the way there?”

“Of course. This is just one more of my duties as your bodyguard!” Balthus replies with a grin. He then carries Claude up to the second-floor rooms. Glancing behind them, Claude sees that the suspicious woman from earlier shows no signs of following them…must have been Claude’s imagination after all. Closing his eyes, Claude let Balthus take him to their room and lay him down on the single bed.

“Hey, Claude, you’re not dead are you?“

“Of course I’m not dead,“ Claude says, opening his eyes to see that Balthus was now knelt by the side of the bed, his face fairly close once again. No complaints there.

“Claude, are you sure nothing’s bothering you? When we left the bar, you had this look on your face like you had spotted some horrible monster. Or a ghost.”

“Whoops, you noticed huh? Well, I guess I have no reason to hide it from you,” Claude sighs. “I thought that an assassin had appeared in the tavern, but it seems like I was mistaken.”

“Assassin? Well, why the hell didn’t you say something sooner? I could have just tested your hunch with my fists! ”

“There’s no need for that. As the new leader of the Alliance, I’m more than used to that sort of danger.”

“Is that why you asked me along with you tonight?”

“Perhaps…”

“That’s great since I have more than enough experience with that sort.”

“Ah right. Living in Abyss, you much cross paths with assassins all the time. ”

“Yeah, of course that’s true too but, what I’m talking about is that I’ve been targeted because of some messy stuff around my family.”

“Wait, does this have to do with your mother being from Kupala?” 

“Nah, that’s not quite it. It might take a while to explain. But for now, my job is to focus on the well-being of my most honourable Liege!” He says, taking on an exaggerated formal tone with the last few words. 

Claude let out a hearty laugh, his smile appearing to be almost genuine. “You know, I don’t hate a guy that has secrets after all,” he says while gazing at Balthus for a few moments. “Alright then,” he sits up straight with a grunt turning t face Balthus. “I should find a way to pay you for your hard work tonight.”

Balthus laughs. “No worries, my man! As long as you promise to let me meet your mom someday, you can accrue as much debt with me as you like!”

“That again? I really can’t even promise that much. My mom is someone who listens to no one but herself. She won’t even listen to me!”

“Oh, now that’s really unfortunate. I don’t even want to date her! I just…if I can just tell her how I felt—”

Claude takes on a sly grin, the alcohol buzzing in his veins perhaps goading him a little further than he usually would. “I can’t hook you up with my mom, but I can hook you up with myself any time. I’d even give you a date if that’s what you wanted.”

Although it was meant half as a joke, Balthus then took to deeply considering it. “Hmm. I’ve never really thought about doing it with a guy but. Well, you can’t knock it till you’ve tried it! Might as well give it a shot once!”

“…’doing it’, you say. Wait, are you serious?”

Balthus gives him a slightly confused look. “Weren’t you? I was sure you and Juris had the same,” Balthus makes some sort of vague gesture with his hand. “…’deal’ going on.” 

“I mean…yeah you’re right,“ Claude had even had his own fair share of experiences with Juris himself. “But I’m talking about you. You’ve got your whole thing for older, mature women.”

“Yeah, and that will never change! But come on man, I’m not blind! Anyone with eyes can see that you’re a real handsome guy!” Balthus says, bringing his face even closer to Claude’s than before. Claude sputtered, his heard starting race in his chest as the heart spread across his body once again.

“Ah! Just as I thought!” Balthus exclaims, looking directly into Claude’s eyes. 

“Huh?”

“Your eyes! They are exactly like Lady Tiana’s! The colour and everything.”

Claude lets out a massive sigh, leaning in and grabbing a hold of the red cords connected to his breastplate. And with a tug, Claude dragged Balthus down into a rather rough and messy kiss. “You can say that. But the day will never come that you’ll be able to compare my lips to hers, now will it?” Saying that, Claude tugs on the breast cords again and pulls Balthus onto the bed with him. Wanting to enchant Balthus he uses his lips and hands to try and erase all traces of that ‘first love’ from his mind. Balthus himself finds that he doesn’t mind being taken in by this unexpected kiss. 


End file.
